Road Less Traveled
by Lexigal1984
Summary: Pre Twilight, Even as a human Bella was powerful. What if Maria heard about her? After a few years will she help those who hunted her when she was younger? ON HIATUS Personal reasons
1. Gifted?

**Road less Traveled**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Review please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is required to review it is just to let me know you like my work, how I can improve, or if I have any errors. I have No Beta Reader, but I still hope everyone enjoys my work.**

**A/N 2: Edited 4-2-11 I fixed a few grammer errors. Thank you fo informing me VampireInDisguise.  
><strong>

Summary: Pre Twilight, Even as a human Bella was powerful. What if Maria heard about her? After a few years will she help those who hunted her when she was younger?

* * *

><p><em>Rockport, Texas 1880 Bella is age 13<em>

**BPOV**

"Daddy I miss momma." I said.

"I know I miss her too, but she is looking down at us from heaven." Charlie said. "Anyways little one it time for bed."

"Ok daddy. Goodnight" I told Charlie. I went upstairs and ready for bed. I got out of my dress and on my night gown. I braided my hair in a French braid, and crawled into my bed. I slowly drifted to sleep, but right before I was out there was a loud bang downstairs. I rushed to the top of the stairs to see what was going on. I noticed 4 people in the living room with my father.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Charlie

"Who I am isn't important, but seeing as you don't have long I don't see why not." said a beautiful Hispanic woman, "My name is Maria. And as to why we are here. We were a little curious after hearing that there is a gifted one here."

To say I was confused was an understatement. Who was she talk about? And what was she talking about before that daddy wouldn't have long. Was she here to hurt my daddy?

"What are you talking? Gifted one? Look Maria I think you have the wrong house or something. I would like it if you and your friend leave." said Charlie.

Maria and the other laughed, "You would like us to leave?" Charlie nodded, and then in a blink of an eye Maria was next to the fireplace behind Charlie. It scared Charlie. "Well we are here for I am guessing your little girl," she said looking at a photo of me and daddy on the fireplace, "and there is nothing you can do about it because I am going to kill you."

I could handle anymore I ran downstairs, surprisingly not tripping once, and stood between Maria and my father.

**JPOV**

I saw this human girl run down the stairs and stand between Maria and the human man. She moved so fast. I honest didn't know human could move that fast.

"Leave my daddy alone, and go away." said the girl with angry and protectiveness in her voice, but I also noticed that I wasn't getting any actual emotions from her at all. I was shocked that this human child could do this. Maria's source was right about the girl, but he never told us she was this young.

"What are you going to do child?" asked Maria while smiling. Peter emotions started to go all over the place; they went from happy, to excited, to determination, then settling on anticipation. I will ask him about that later. Then Maria was stand next to the girl and her father she grabbed him then said, "There is absolutely nothing you can do child."

All of a sudden Maria was across the room like she was thrown, and then the girl turn to us and started to back up her father towards the fireplace. I finally got a good look at the child she was beautiful even as a child. Something inside of me told me to protect her, but I didn't know what. She and her father only took 3 steps back then they were gone. I couldn't believe my eyes. She is one powerful human if she did that.

"Where did they go? Peter do you know where that child went, I want her. Find her." yelled Maria.

"I don't know where she went Maria. My gift isn't telling me anything." said Peter. I felt dishonesty coming from him so I knew he was lying, but I wouldn't tell Maria about it.

"If I ever see that child again I will punish her for this." Maria growled.

I had to fight back my own growl. 'Why in the Hell am I acting this way' I thought.

"Maria she is only a child trying to protect her father give her a break." Char said. I actually agreed with Char on that. "Anyways she is too young for this life. Let her grow up some. We may find her again." Char wasn't hopeful on that aspect.

Maria walked over and back handed Char. Peter was fighting his instincts not to attack Maria. I sent a wave of calm to Peter. He glanced over to me then back to Maria.

"Give her a break? That little brat just threw me across the room, and why can't I chance the child now?" asked Maria. Was she an idiot? I can think of a few on top of my head. I was about to voice them, but Peter beat me to it.

"Well ma'am, the Volturi would defiantly come out here and kill all of us for illegally changing a child, because they are more unstable then a newborn." said Peter.

Maria snorted, "Like the Volturi can take on my Major." Maria purred while running a finger down my chest.

I stopped her finger then said, "I rather not face the Volturi. And no I am not afraid of them I just rather not deal with them, but I agree with Peter and Charlotte on this. Just drop it Maria."

She pouted a little, but stopped when she knew she wasn't going to get her way. "Fine have it your way. Let's go find our dinner and get back to the base." We all took off then.

After I was done hunting Peter came up to me, "What is it Peter?"

"She is going to be the one to help us later on. She will save us in many ways. It's only a matter of time." said Peter. Well this explains his emotions earlier.

"Cryptic Fucker. How will a human help us when we attack her father? And let me guess you know where she is?" I asked.

"Only time will tell on how she will help us, I am just not sure what it is yet, and we never attacked that was all Maria. For your last question yes I do, but we got go before Maria comes and tries and finds us." And with that we left.

"I just don't think she will see it that way." I told him as we ran.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. It is up to her, but something tells she will be more understanding when she is older." said Peter. After that we stay quiet the rest of the way to the base.

**BPOV (before teleporting elsewhere)**

When I saw her grab my daddy something in me snapped and I knew I had to protect my daddy at all costs. I just want her to go away, and then she was across the room. I turn to the others trying to back my father up. That when I saw him. He had honey gold hair, and he was tall and handsome. I want to ask him to help, but came with Maria so I didn't know why he would.

I start to think I had to get away from Maria, and then we were at Grandpa's and Grandma's house in Houston. Daddy all of a sudden wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so proud of you little one. You did great on get Maria away from us and us out of there. I guess Maria was right about you being gifted, but we need to keep between us. If Grandpa asks the house was broken into and we had to leave quickly because daddy just wanted you safe." Charlie said.

"I understand Daddy." I told him.

"Hmm, I know this is a lot to ask but do you think you could bring our horse and carriage here?" Charlie asked.

"I will try daddy." I said, then I thought about the horse and carriage and they appeared.

"Good girl. Now let's go see grandpa and grandma." And with that we turned and walked to the door and knocked.

After a minute grandpa answer the door, "Charles what is wrong? Why are you here? And why is my granddaughter in her night clothes?"

"Well father our house was being broken into. I don't know what they wanted but my first concern was to get Isabella out of there quickly." Charlie told grandpa.

"Oh my poor child." cried grandma while hugging Charlie.

"You did the right thing Charles, but tomorrow you need to go back and check out the house and see if they took anything.

If anything pack bags for the both of you to stay here for a while. I don't think you mother is going to want to you leave here for a while." said grandpa.

"Ok father I will." Charlie said.

"No, daddy don't go." I whisper cried.

He kneeled down, hugged me, and whisper in my ear, "I won't be long and I be there during the day and be back the next night I promise. Don't worry baby girls."

I looked down and said, "Ok daddy, be safe ok." He nodded then kissed my head then stood up.

Grandma smiled at me, "Let get you to bed darling."

"Thank you, grandma." I finished saying that I then yawned. And grandma took me to a spare room, and then she walked me to the bed to tuck me in. I crawled into bed and I was out when my head hit the pillow…


	2. Escape

**Road less Traveled**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Review please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is required to review it is just to let me know you like my work or how I can improve.**

**A Special Thanks to all who reviewed SAVAGEGRACEx, SkylerBlack, VampireInDisguise, Sonja Cullens, Kyannaknight, angelina32, free-to-fly-2010, bakahime123, soulsistersinslan, jtwsnw20, and Legolas' Girl 31. And I want to thank those who add my story to their Alerts and/or Favorite list. And Thanks again to VampireInDisguise for informing me on my error on the first chapter. They have been fixed.**

Summary: Pre Twilight, Even as a human Bella was powerful. What if Maria heard about her? After a few years will she help those who hunted her when she was younger?

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Mexico 1883<em>

**PPOV**

I am shocked that I have kept Char under Maria's radar for 3 years now. She was almost up on her newborn year when we followed Maria to get the gifted human girl and the distraction allowed her to slip through, but my gift has been telling me I am not going to be lucky with hiding my mate anymore. I wonder if I could convince Jasper to let us go when the time comes. It's worth a shot.

_**~A Month Later~**_

Maria walked over to Jasper and I while we were training the newborns. As soon as Maria got to us we stopped and waited for her to give us orders.

"Major it's time to weed out the weaker newborns." Maria said low enough for only us to hear her.

"Ok Maria, Peter and I will get on that right away." Jasper said in his eerily calm voice.

"Oh and Major, please get rid of Charlotte this time around since she has been here for 3 year too many." Maria said as she walked away.

I stiffened even if I knew this was coming. Hopefully Jasper is open to reasoning. So Jasper and I went through the newborns destroying all of the ones that were waning on their strength. I had just killed the last one when I turned, noticing Jasper closing in on Charlotte. I growled at him, stopping him from continuing but also starting Char.

"Jasper please don't do this." I begged him.

"Why not? Maria ordered us too." He said.

"She's my mate Jasper and I will fight for her. I don't want to go against ya but I will if I have too." I pleaded with him.

"What are you suggestin' we do? As soon as Maria sees her she will kill her and then punish us." He told me. I thought for a moment then my gift told me 'leave'.

"Let us go." I said.

He was quiet for a few minutes as he thought it over, and then he sighed, "Fine, go."

"Thank you I will always owe ya." I told him before taking Charlotte and running.

_**~2 Years Later~ In New York, NY 1885**_

Char and I had just finished hunting when my gift started telling me Jasper needed to get out of Mexico soon.

"Char, we need to start headin' back to Mexico. We have to help Jasper get away from Maria, but we need to take a detour in Texas to find that human." I told Char.

"Why do we have to see the human now?" Char asked.

"'Cause she's the only way we can get in and out alive. After she helps us we will owe her just as the Major." I told Char.

Char sighs, "Ok let's go find the girl." With that said we were off to Houston, TX. It took us a day to get on the outskirt of Houston. We roamed the city trying to find her scent. "Are ya sure she is still in this city?"

"I am positive sweet cheeks." Just as I told Char that we ran across the girl's scent. We followed it to the market area. I saw the brown haired girl who we were look for. She'd come into womanhood well. If it wasn't for her scent we wouldn't have found her.

I grabbed Char's hand and put it in the crook of my arm then we walked behind the girl making sure we got a reasonable distance from the market, in case she screamed.

"Excuse me Miss can ya help us?" I asked, causing her to slowly turn around. When she saw us her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" She hissed at us.

"Well miss we need your help on rescuing our friend. We are not here to harm you or your family." I tried to reassure her. It looked like she didn't believe me.

"Why should I trust you? And what benefit do I get from help you and your friend?" she asked us.

"Oh please darlin' ya have to help us. We wouldn't have come if it wasn't life or death. We would owe ya forever darlin' and we are loyal and faithful to our promises." I begged her.

"Now you are sounding like a dog sir." she said.

"I am willing to wiggle my behind if ya would only agree my lady." I told her.

She tried to hide her smile, "And who is your friend we would be helping?"

"That would be The Major he was there that night also." I told her.

She sighed, "Ok as long as it wasn't that bitch Maria I am fine with it, and you are getting my away from my Grandparents and Father for the time being."

"Well such language for a young lady. I like you more already." said Char.

She rolled her eyes then walked over holding out two gloved hands for us to take. She led us to the alleyway. "I am going to have to ask that you picture the destination cause I've never been to where we are going." She said looking at me. I nodded, closed my eyes, and then picture Jasper's tent.

I started to feel a pulling sensation in the pit of my stomach that was gone just as quickly. I opened my eyes and saw we were in fact in Jasper's tent. He wasn't here at the moment but he would be shortly. I heard him walking this way. I made my way over to the entrance, hiding from immediate view. He stepped in and noticed Char and the girl. He was going to call for someone but I covered his mouth.

"Now calm down Major we are here for you. There is more out there other than fighting a war. I am going to let ya speak now, so don't go yellin' for anyone." I told him. He nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Peter why is the girl here?" Jasper asked.

The girl interrupted me before I could speak. "The girl has a name, which is Isabella. As to why I am here is to help get you out of here." She said angrily but keeping her voice low, not wanting to alert anyone.

"Well my apologies ma'am I don't mean to offend ya." Jasper said to her.

"I advise ya to pack the things ya wanna bring with ya 'cause Maria is going to be headin' here in 5 minutes. Isabella would ya be a dear and close your eyes really quickly so we can get things done quicker without getting you in trouble with our laws." I said. Isabella looked at me strange, but still did what was asked.

Jasper and I rushed around the tent collecting his things and putting them in his trunk. We were done within 2 minutes. He put the trunk on his shoulder. Char and I grabbed Isabella's hands.

"Isabella you can open your eyes I am going to picture another place I want you to take us." I said to her.

"Jasper if possible could you put a hand on my shoulder I don't want to leave you behind." As soon as he touched her, she jumped like she got shocked. She shook her head then said, "Alright go ahead Peter."

I started to picture a farm in San Antonio, TX. It was for sale when Char and I went through there when we made our escape the first time. We gathered our money together from when we were with Maria and brought the house. Just like before I felt the pull then it was over.

Isabella started to lose her balance. I caught her before she fell down. I pick her up bridal-style, taking her into the house and laying her on the couch. Luckily Char had wanted to get some furniture before we traveled elsewhere.

"Is she alright?" asked Char slightly panicked.

"Yeah she is fine. It's just her gift took a toll on her. I don't think she's used it to that extent before. Just give her a little bit to come around. I will travel with her to make sure she is ok." I told her.

"Ok just as long as we didn't harm her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I harm her after she just helped us." said Char with relief.

"I told ya Char she is going to save us in many ways. I am just not sure how yet. I know in a few years she will come to us for help. That is why I brought her here so she'll be able to get here quickly." I said.

"Do ya think that is wise? It's probably better that she just get on with a normal life." asked Jasper.

"We will know more in a few years. I'd rather stay here and make sure she is safe then leave her without help. We promised her Jasper and as ya told us a Whitlock keeps their promises." Char told him.

"Yeah we do. Alright we will watch from a far and be there for her when she needs it." Jasper agreed.

We all nodded in agreement. After about 30 minutes she finally came to.

"Hello darlin'. How are you feelin'?" I asked her.

"Much better thank you for asking. So this is your home I take it?" she asked.

"Yes it is." I smiled at her.

"It's quite lovely, but it is getting late and I must be getting home. I don't need my father and grandparents worrying about me." she said.

"Well I will be traveling with ya darlin' to make sure ya are ok." I told her.

"You don't have too. I should be just fine." She protested.

"I insist since ya passed out immediately when we got here. I would feel better if I saw ya home safely and Char would kick my behind if I didn't." I said.

"Damn right. Just let him sug it will put my mind at ease." said Char as she walked into the room.

"Ok fine. You ready." She asked. I nodded to her. "Char and Jasper it was lovely to meet you even under the circumstances. I hope if we meet again things are not as bad. But most likely we won't so I guess have a great and happy life."

"You too Isabella" Char and Jasper said in unison.

Isabella took my hand and we ported elsewhere. I guess it was outside of her grandparent's house. I turned to her and said, "Well darlin' thank you for helping us, and remember that if you ever need us ya can come to our home to find us."

"I will remember your kindness today toward me, and if I ever need anything I will come and find you." she said then she hugged me. I stiffened for a second then returned the gesture. She released me and walked towards the front door. I turned and walked down the road towards the forest. Once I reached the forest edge I took off toward home. Within a few minutes I entered the front door.

"She is home and safe." I said.

"Good" said Char. Jasper nodded.

Now we wait to see what will happen though my gift is telling me Jasper won't be here to help. Only time will tell how things will turn out exactly. My gift can only help so much…


End file.
